To Grow Up
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: All Brief wanted to do was to take his laptop to get fixed at a local computer shop. Well, he got that, and much more in the form of a Digivice that wasn't meant to enter the human world! Will he be able to handle the stress from hunting Ghosts with the Anarchy sisters and raise a Digimon at the same time, or will he be forced to give up his passion for this new responsibility?
1. Welcome to Earth, Little Hatchling!

It happened all of a sudden on one random Saturday. Briefers Rock, though he preferred to simply be called Brief, went to a computer shop to get his laptop repaired, a harmless request. The shop owner told him that it'd take about three hours to repair, so he should leave and come back around the relayed time, which was something Brief had no problems with. As he went towards the exit, one of the computer screens began to glow, catching his attention and made him stand in front of the machine. If his curiosity didn't force him to look closer at the screen, he wouldn't have earned a black eye courtesy of an oddly shaped pink Tamagotchi that had two buttons on the right side of the device. Its screen was larger than he recalled other models having, which made him wonder about _why_ it came out of the screen of a computer in the first place; however, he hurried out of the computer shop before the owner or one of the workers could question him about what he did to the computer in the first place.

From there, he recalled as he gave the Tamagotchi another look as he got on his scooter, and realized that, rather than it looking like an uppercase T, it had the much more familiar shape of a pair of panties! With it being pink and all, he figured that it would have been a great gift for his sweetheart, Panty Anarchy, Angel of Heaven and slayer of Ghosts. As if Heaven itself was showing him mercy and a sign of good luck, he came across the Angelic Duo within minutes, thanks to a deer-like Ghost running through the city streets. So, with his goal right before him, he drove over to the duo, who were counting the three Heaven coins the Ghost left behind, and politely interjected himself into their counting.

"Oh, Geek Boy, whats up?" Panty started off. Oh, how he loved her voice. Even thinking back on the memory made him smile in peace. Instead of saying anything right away, he pulled out the Tamagotchi and presented it to her. He noticed Stocking's eyes lit up at the sight of the device, possibly wanting the device herself, but Panty was the one who grabbed it, spinning the small key chain loop it had, (yet another reason he believed it was a Tamagotchi) and slid the hardened point into her pussy, making him drop his jaw. Oh, as much as he loved Panty, she could be so _stupid_ at times, and this was one of them.

"Panty! That isn't how you use it!" Stocking's cry was what made the blonde Angel stop using the toy as a dildo; however, it also made her angry and threw the device back at his face, oddly enough hitting his already blackened eye. The only thing he recalled as he was getting over the pain at that point was Stocking looking at the device before leaving with her sister. Though, this didn't explain as to the situation that Brief was currently looking at. Oh no, what did explain the current situation of him running from a Minotaurmon was the fact that, rather than the device that gave him the black eye was not a Tamagotchi, but a Digivice, an item that would only activate once the Digiegg inside of it hatched.

"Yaaaaah!" Brief shouted as he jumped on a garbage can to avoid the punch from the Digimon's metal device, or his Demon Arm as the creature preferred to call it. "Leave me alone!"

"I will when I am able to take that Digivice back to where it belongs, human!" Oh yes, that was the OTHER thing that he forgot to mention. You see, dear God or Goddess above that is taking the time to review my life, from what this Digimon told him, this particular Digivice was one that wasn't meant to be released to the world of humans, as it contained something that was too powerful for this world to properly raise and take care of. Since he was the one who found it in its egg state, he could willingly give it up, since the Digimon within it hasn't seen him or registered him as its owner, pal, master, or whatever term suits your fancy.

Sadly, that wasn't to be, as right as he was handing the fierce-looking Digimon the device (mostly since he never liked the Tamagotchi toy line), the screen began to glow and bewitched him to run away. No, he wasn't kidding. It was either he was bewitched by the device to make him run from the powerful Digimon, or he suddenly had to run a thousand miles to burn off some carbs and figured that having a Digimon chasing after him would be a good idea to burn more fat. Yea, he figured it was the first option.

"If you want to keep the Digivice, I'm sorry to say I'll have to rip that arm of yours off human!" Minotaurmon shouted as it jumped in front of his, well, the Digivice's path and tried to grab him, only for him to spin around the arm, throwing a rather lazy punch to the Digimon's crotch (making him turn slightly green in the process) before running through a narrow alley. If he was lucky, the Minotaurmon would either leave him alone or devolve into a smaller form and try to attack. While normally he wouldn't want to deal with any further attacks, he could at least deal with it if it was smaller...

_'I don't want to go!'_ Brief blinked, unsure as to where the voice came from. He was currently in the alley of a old, abandoned neighborhood that was due to be rebuilt thanks to the Ghost attacks that occur in the city more often than normal. Like any mayor, their mayor said time and time again that he would do everything in his power to not only rebuild this part of the city, but would install the first of many anti-Ghost weaponry and devices into the town. Obviously, not only was that a lie, but a rouse so he could place a tax on victims who were hurt by a Ghost attack.

"Uh, why don't you wanna go?" He cautiously asked the open air. He knew of small Ghosts, such as Cowper or that Ghost from Daten High that showed him and the Anarchy sisters the Ghoststone chamber, so he didn't rule out the possibility that the voice came from such a being.

_'There are so many things I want to learn about! I can't do that by sitting in a bunch of data all my life!'_ Data? As soon as he realized that the term data meant computer information, he looked at the Digivice and widened his eyes. He was tired and exhausted thanks to all the running, making his brain work slower, so don't blame him for being a bit slow to make connections at the moment!

"So why did you pick me to hold the Digivice?" It didn't hurt to ask, considering he was going to lose a limb if he didn't hand the device back to the Digimon sent to take it back to their world. Thanks to him now looking at the Digivice in question, he was able to see a small series of cracks form on the edge of the egg, meaning it was most likely close to hatching.

_'You're nice, and treat your laptop with care. I've seen so many people from that computer store do horrible things to their computers, not to mention how rude they were to the shop owner in question, who is not_ much better than them.' Great, he might of left his laptop with someone who would only screw it up. What a wonderful thing to hear!

"Thank you?" Brief mumbled as a terrible feeling began to stir in his stomach. His gut was proven right as he heard a mighty roar and heard something crack in the streets.

**"DARKSIDE QUAKE!"** As the ground below him began to shake, cracks formed all over the place, causing him to nearly fall on his face in surprise. As if to put him in even MORE danger, the tall apartments that kept him safe from the Minotaurmon began to crumble before the mighty attack, forcing him to take a gamble and ran out the opposite side of the alley, hoping that the Minotaurmon would expect both he and the Digivice to be crushed by the debris of the buildings. When he saw that there was no oversized bull with a metal fist that would make Barret Wallace proud, he smiled and began to run down the street, hoping to get back to his scooter, where his emergency button was located, and press it to notify his father and the security team to pick up. And yet, by the sudden appearance of a shadow above him, he knew that his plan failed and made a bee line for one of the buildings that weren't blocked by debris.

_'Why does everything have to happen to me! Why not Garterbelt or the bullies at my school?'_ Brief questioned as he narrowly dodged the Minotaurmon's Demon Arm, though he wasn't prepared for the innocent Chuck to be on the ground and tripped over it. This not only placed Brief on the ground virtually defenseless, but put him in clear view to see Chuck get smashed by the Demon Arm, breaking the pet of the Anarchy sisters in half. This couldn't be the end! No, there was no way this could be the end of him! He had so many things to do that he wanted to accomplish before his death! Hell, he didn't even want to see the little Digimon sealed within the Digivice go, as it simply wanted to see life from its own eyes and live its own experiences!

"This is the end, human!" Brief clutched the Digivice with all of his might, knowing that, despite not wanting the thing at the start of the day, he wouldn't allow it to go home without some type of defense. Even if said defense was placing it on his chest, it was all he could do. Suddenly, he felt the little device burn hotter than any flame, and pulled away, yelling as he forgot to pull it off his chest and watched as it not only did it burn through his jumpsuit, but released a black Digiegg that cracked to pieces.

"You will not hurt him anymore!" The small, black overgrown marshmallow with two numbs that he assumed were ears released what could only be described as a corrosive miasma that swarmed the Minotaurmon, dissolving away at its body until a cloud of glowing cubes exploded from it. Brief could only sit and stare on as the cubes injected themselves into the little Digimon, making it glow before changing into a new form that could only be described as a green tadpole with a large leaf as its tail, purple spikes growing from its head, and a cute, playful face that made it look more innocent than it most likely is.

"Di-Di-Digimon?" It looked at him with a wide smile, bouncing over to his side and jumped on to his knees. It was odd to see it point to itself with its tail, but he assumed that was to make a point for something.

"I'm a Budmon for the moment, but I don't have one for the moment. Care to give me one?" He looked down at the Digivice that had, fortunately, cooled down to the point he could pull it away from his chest, and winced as he saw that he now had a panty shaped burn on the middle of his chest. As much as he loved Panty, he didn't want a tattoo of a pair of panties, even if it was a crude design of one. Shifting his thoughts back to the topic at hand, he figured the Digi, no, the Budmon before him was a girl, so he figured she deserved a name that any girl could enjoy.

"Hm, how about-"

"What the hell happened to me!" Brief, interrupted by the sudden shout, looked up to see a short child made completely of gray rock, similar to a golem from a fantasy story. Its wide, yellow eyes looked at him as it pointed one of its three fingers, ironically the middle one, at him. "I'm back to a Gottsumon! Do you know how many years it took me to gather enough data so I could stay a Minotaurmon without devolving back? As soon as I'm back to my normal self I'll be taking you back home you little virus!" The Gottsumon that was once a Minotaurmon declared. Truthfully, Brief didn't want for it to return to that state, as he didn't want to go through this once again. A loud siren caught his attention, causing him to grab Budmon and stood up with his eyes locked on to the Gottsumon.

"Well, it's been fun. Not really, but I gotta go. Cya!" And with that, Brief hurried out of the demolished neighborhood, hoping that this Budmon that he had in his arms wouldn't be as troublesome as he thought all Tamagotchis were. Yes, Digimon to him were just another form of Tamagotchi, so he figured that it shouldn't be TOO hard to raise one, right?

Two hours later, he found himself back at home, watching Budmon eat several small computer chips he picked up from the computer shop after he picked up his newly repaired laptop in hand, which was half of the reason as to why his day went upside down in the first place. That wasn't his only addition though, as he noticed that the computer screen that Budmon's Digivice came from began to glow once more, which was something that, sadly, the shop owner noticed and forced Brief to buy it, as it started acting funny since he entered the shop hours ago. He was able to get the computer monitor it came with for free though, as well as a bag of old memory chips and other computer parts which, he noticed, was the perfect food for his Digimon.

_'Well, I suppose being the son of a rich man does have its benefits.'_ Brief thought to himself as he watched Budmon lift its leaf of a tail over its head. Was that its way of sleeping? He stood up to turn off the light, figuring that he could simply take his laptop out of the room and allow the Digimon to grow. However, a loud, disgustingly familiar sound made him pause mid-step and turned to look at the newest addition to the room. "Wha-what the hell did you do that for!" Budmon turned around and looked at him.

"I dispensed the junk data that existed in the food you gave me. Is that not what I'm suppose to do in the real world?" Brief pointed at the subject in question and widened his eyes.

"You don't take a shit on the carpet Budmon! We have a toilet for that!"

"What is this toilet, was it, that you speak of?"

With that, Brief decided that, as he went into the old cleaning closet to pull out the litter box for his last pet, that raising a Digimon was going to be much more annoying than raising a Tamagotchi.

-Author Note-

As usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own Digimon or Tamagotchi in any way, shape, and form with the exception of the first season box of P&S, a Tamagotchi Connection that I've had since I was a pre-teen (sadly doesn't work as good anymore) as well as a stack of Digimon cards and some mini figures. With that out of the way, welcome to one of my TWO Panty and Stocking/Digimon crossovers everyone! Now, this is one of my two odd crosses, as its not exactly related to Gainax or to an overall mind-fucking experience (except Digimon Tamers, a piece of gold that was), but to me I believe that adding Digimon to just about any series will give you a whole batch of additional issues, fighting opportunities, and more chances for a weak character to grow into a badass or enter a God-mode.

No, that isn't a hint of there will be a God-mode sexy Brief. (I'm looking at you fanboys of God-mode).

Anyway, I have about a third of this story planned out already, though whether I actually push it past that limit or not is still in the air, but for now I am happy with getting the start of the story out of the workshop. Now, I bet people are confused as to why Brief has something like a Budmon as his Digimon for the moment, and I can answer that. Though Budmon is still a baby Digimon, it still has the potential to grow into several different forms, one of which has already been picked by me, as well as most of its evolutionary track. I dislike doing the most common actions and choices, such as giving someone an Agumon or a Patamon as their first Digimon, so that made me decide that, rather than start things off with Brief having a rookie that can do some damage, to make Brief not only be bound to a fairly unknown Digimon, but to be forced to raise it.

Will Brief be the only one with a Digimon? No, he will be the first one to have one, but not the only character to have a Digimon with a Digivice. If you have a suggestion as to Digimon you wish to see in this story, or characters with any Digimon as their starter, I am more than willing to hear suggestions. This is, to me, a fun story project, rather than the other P&S/Digimon story idea I have, which will take a much darker tone for everyone. However, I'm getting off topic.

Will this story follow canon? Up to a certain point it shall, though up to which I'm still iffy on at the moment.

Will characters die in this story? Possibly, but it will most likely be for plot reasons or to kill off unnecessary voice actors (I'm looking at you Leomon from Digimon Tamers).

Well, as usual, thank you everyone for reading, and please review! Until next time!

-Digimon Facts-

Briefers Rock

Digivice Owner: Yes

Digimon: Budmon

Digimon Evolution Route: Botamon - Budmon

-Wild Digimon-

Gottsumon

Digivice Bound: No

Digimon Evolution Route: Gottsumon - Minotaurmon


	2. A Hole in the System, pt 1

"Briefers." Brief looked up from his dinner, a Ruben steak cooked to perfection with a wonderful fruit salad to even out the meat, and a healthy crisp glass of water, to see his father's stern look. Not many people could look his father in the eye, but being around him made him immune to his Rock stare, as most people in Daten called it, and wondered what he was calling him out for. Did he do something wrong in school as of late?

"Yes father?"

"You haven't been...experimenting with anything have you?" Brief paused, slowly chewing his steak to give him a few moments to think of a proper reply. He knew that his father would pick up on his thought time, knowing that Brief _was_ doing something, but he knew he couldn't explain the full details to him. He couldn't even believe everything that had happened to the fullest extent either, so how would he explain something he didn't fully believe to someone who only trusted facts and what he could see?

"It depends on what you mean father. I have been quite busy, both inside the mansion as well as outside it, so you have to be a bit more specific."

"The electricity bill has been rising bit by bit, about four percent from the program that scans the total output from everything. This increase is coming from your room and ONLY that room, so if you're doing something, please tell me now before I have to walk in during your...experiment."

"I am merely testing the cyber security of our house and the mainframe of the estate with a new security program I have been working on. You have nothing to worry abou-"

"The electrical security is handled by the best program money can buy Briefers." His father interrupted, pushing his empty plate to the side for a maid to take back to the kitchen. One appeared seconds later, showing that even the staff knew that his father was unhappy about the matter. "Unless, of course, there is something about this program that is unique you can explain to me. If that is the case, I will allow you to continue implementing it until your experiment is over, and won't question it at all."

"I have noticed that, thanks to being near the Anarchy sisters during their Ghost hunts, as well as aiding them at times, that more people have been asking about my involvements and my purpose being their errand boy, if you will." Brief started off, catching his father's attention. "I am simply putting in a consecutive scan of everything in order to ensure that no one is trying to break through the lesser known security sectors to spy on me, rather than the family. It would be horrible for me to be kidnapped and a scandal appear for a ransom."

"Che, as if anyone could kidnap you with the Black Suits around to protect us." A normal human opponent wouldn't stand a chance, but Ghosts were anything but normal, and crime syndicates would go to the extreme to get their paycheck, which would most likely be the angle that his father would be seeing things from. "Still, I am glad to see that you are taking precautions to protect yourself, and by extension the Foundation. If you will excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make."

"Of course father." Brief held back a smile, happy that his father believed him and wouldn't bother him about the increase in electrical output for, hopefully, a long time. Realistically, he would ask about it in two weeks, giving Brief enough time to make his little EXPERIMENT grow and stop relying on the computer to grow.

"Briefers." His father calling out to him caused him to lose his concentration, making him jolt a bit before looking at the man. He wore a sly smirk on his face as he stood next to the door frame. "If you would have said that you were looking for a girlfriend or were investigating in private matters, I would have believed you much more easily, and would have recommended one of our maids to ease your troubles. Samantha or Lucy seem to have the bust size you go for, if the rumors about you lusting for Panty Anarchy is correct."

"F-F-Father!" He watched his father leave, chuckling with each step out of the dining hall, though Brief couldn't control the blush that seemed to be stuck on his face for now. If he wanted to have sex with someone, it wouldn't be with one of the maids thank you very much! His father practically already had his way with them, and he didn't want anyone's seconds, especially with that person being his own flesh and blood. Now Panty, on the other hand...

Wait, what _about_ Panty? She was worse than his father, if he had to be honest with himself, screwing so many guys in the city for her own pleasure, though there was a rumor saying that she had a goal in mind. She wasn't nice to him, constantly insulted him and his worth to them, and made him their bag-boy most of the time, leaving the Angel to flirt with another guy or a group of them if she was lucky. Maybe it was time for him to leave her alone on the potential girlfriend category and keep her in the famous "Friend Zone" for life? It would be an interesting change of pace when he stopped seeking out her actions, that was for sure. A small vibration broke him from his thoughts, thoughts he shouldn't allow to sully his mood, and checked the message that suddenly appeared.

"Dammit, I'm on my way..." Budmon, the Digimon that the "experiment" his father believed was working on is, was not only the newest addition to his life, but the most troublesome. _'How does he continue to shut down the desktop when he escapes from the main security hub? It makes no sense.'_ The desktop in question was an older computer, about a year or so old, that Brief customized for better gameplay and to store personal documents on before he got his laptop several months ago.

The Digivice, the main tool of a Digimon to store them for easier traveling, kinda like a Pokeball but much more electronic and easier to carry, could connect up to electronics in order to allow the Digimon to "sleep", "hunt", or "play" without doing too much damage to everyone around them. At least, that was what he assumed, considering he didn't understand as to where Budmon would disappear to during the past several days until last night, where he suddenly found the Digimon popping out of the screen and landed on his face, drawing a little bit of blood from where the spikes stabbed his forehead. He could have made a joke about the Megaman Battle Network series and how the Digivice and the P.E.T.s were so similar to one another, but left the joke to himself and focused on getting back to his room and allow his Digimon to escape the internet to get back home.

Speaking of which, the "messed up" computer tower and its monitor were still in the corner of the room, unplugged and wires tied so there is no chance of it reaching any of the outlets in his room. Whatever odd things the Digital World, or whatever was screwing with it, was trying to make it do wouldn't happen as long as it was kept away from anything electrical, which was why he had half a thought to simply destroy the damn thing and be done with it. The only thought that prevented the corrupted electronic's destruction was that the inner parts of the computer tower were new, MUCH newer than an older tower was suspected to have inside of it.

When he walked into his room, he smiled seeing that Budmon left no mess of any type on the floor, and had properly used the litter box like, well, a pet should. He noticed that his old desktop was indeed turned off and quickly turned it on. The reason for it shutting off so suddenly was unknown to him, possibly due to being inactive for so long or even that one of the components inside were loose or ruined, but he had a feeling that the constant digital traveling Budmon was doing was what caused the computer to force a shut down to cool itself. After he realized that the desktop was ready to enter the wireless receiving stage, he moved to his bed, waiting for Budmon to come shooting out of the computer screen with a wide grin upon its face; however, what he got instead was a Digimon that looked tired to the bone that barely skipped out of the screen before falling to the floor.

"Budmon!" Brief picked up the little Digimon and brought it to the bed, pressing his hand upon its forehead, which luckily didn't have any spikes this time around. He wasn't sure if it was possible for a Digimon to develop a fever, but Budmon felt too hot, and brought out his Digivice. "I'm going to put you back in so you can rest, okay?"

"There is a..."

"You can tell me tomorrow. You need to rest up since you've been out playing for half the day." Brief didn't want consider the Digimon was "hunting" random bits of data, viruses, and anything that wasn't proper for the security system that the Foundation had installed. The little Digimon didn't speak as it was sucked up into the Digivice, a fact that made it easier for Brief to get ready for bed knowing that the Budmon was safe and sound. 'I wonder why she keeps on insisting to hunt through the internet?' If all she wanted was food he could have bought her some computer chips and some motherboards for her to munch on, something he knew she enjoyed very much, but for her to hunt with such dedication set off a warning sign in his mind, one that he wanted to answer quickly. With not much else to do, he decided to take a shower before going to bed, knowing that school tomorrow would be a bit complicated with the test he had to take in first hour.

Unknowingly, if he had stayed in his room a moment or two later, he would have been able to see a pair of yellow orbs looking at Budmon's Digivice before disappearing in a small flash of light.

* * *

School was just normal for Briefers. Well, as normal as Daten High was he supposed, which meant that he was mostly ignored unless his fellow seniors needed a laugh. He didn't mind the silence that comforted him for the day, knowing that it would give him some time to think of everything that happened with the Digimon part of his life. Well, he would have, if he didn't find himself looking at a curious looking goth girl who focused on the Digivice in his pocket.

"Hey..." The way that Stocking greeted him was shy, at least the normal standard to him. She focused her eyes on his and smiled, taking a step closer to bridge the gap between them, he assumed, but for what purpose he didn't know. "I have a question Geek Boy."

"Ask away Stocking."

"That Tamagotchi. Your customized one..." Brief paused his thoughts, hoping he could come up with a lie that his body wouldn't show signs that what he would reply with was a lie. Stocking was the best living lie detector in the school, and possibly in Daten City next to Garterbelt, so getting a lie past her was actually a challenge. "Do you think that I could get one too?"

_'Well...that was unexpected.'_ He must have let a reaction show on his face, seeing as Stocking suddenly blushed and glanced the other way with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not a Geek Girl or anything!" She replied with a harsh tone. He could disprove her by asking Panty about the goth's stuff animal collection, where there was a Jack Skellington plushie if he remembered the blonde's rant before, but kept the idea to himself. "I've always been interested in the little things since I saw an ad on TV for them not too long ago, so getting a special one like the one you have would be rather cool."

_'She...wants a Digivice?'_ He corrected himself a second after the thought. She still thought it was a Tamagotchi, and he hoped that no one in the world knew what a Digivice actually was, so that helped him out. He wasn't too sure if he could actually get her a hard plastic shell and rework the wiring and overall general functions of the device into the shell, but it would be something to attempt in case something happens to his one day. His silence must have hurt Stocking in some manner, as she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"If you want, I'll give you a good word with my sister."

"No thanks." Brief quickly replied. He didn't really note the look on the younger sister's face at his reply, but he did turn around and start walking the other way. He wanted to go and enjoy his sac lunch on the roof for a while, and maybe surf the net from his laptop to kill some time too. "I'll get to work on getting you one when I get home today, okay?" He wasn't sure if he heard her thank him or not as he walked away, but what he did hear was his stomach growl for the food in his locker and jogged to it, hoping to fill his stomach and prepare himself for the rest of the day.

And boy, did he have to prepare.

His lunch, which consisted of a few sandwiches, some generic brand chips, and a Pepsi with a water bottle in reserve, was a simple one, but worked for him due to the random events at school which normally dragged him into its chaos. Sure, when Barby ruled the school things were a little rough and the bullies were pranksters, but everyone cared for each other on a minimal level to the point where, if a gang outside of the school saw you and tried to start something, other classmates would step up and help you out. Now that the Anarchy sisters, as well as the Akumas took control of the school, that little bit of loyalty was out the window, allowing for hysteria to take over and ruin life for everyone around them.

"Hey, listen."

The Akuma sisters had their benefits to the school though, such as the new lunch program and the change in classes, which allowed for Science and Computers to get the much needed equipment it needed to teach him what he needed to learn for his future profession as a Ghost Professor. Of course, that didn't excuse the social separation by any means, but they DID bring up the grade point average, as well as brought additional funding to the school. Most likely from their father, the mayor, if he had to say anything.

"Hey. Listen."

But did that mean that the mayor was a Demon like them as well? Sure, the few known photographs of him depict him as a man with pale purple skin, but no records were available to the public to show what kind of disease the man may have. Were there even Demons with any kind of skin except red? What kind of races did Hell hold within its mighty caverns, he started to wonder as he munched on another sandwich.

"Hey, listen!"

The Anarchy sisters brought with them popularity, mostly from their Ghost purifying and some of Panty's 'work', but the popularity had its benefits. Constant publicity, celebrity endorsements, the faculty being paid to get photos of the Angels outside of battle, which allowed for any of the students to turn in pictures for cash, and much, much more could be said. Thanks to Stocking and her website where she writes various bits of information about anything of interest, various bullies and rowdy students that had criminal history were arrested, making the school safer for his fellow classmates, and they even got a new chef to replace the one that served them disgusting foods.

"HEY! LISTEN!"

"What?!" Brief looked down at his Digivice, noticing that not only did it feel hotter than usual, but that Budmon's 'face' was looking at him with what he assumed was a glare. Why the Digimon didn't just materialize out of the device, he didn't know, but he didn't question the lack of appearance.

"I've. Been. Try. To. Talk. To. You. For the past THREE MINUTES!"

"Well I apologize. I was thinking and was in the middle of comparing two things. Whats the matter Budmon?"

"There is a virus in your security system!" If she was anyone else, Brief would have responded like his father and simply ignored the speaker, looking into the data itself before either firing the speaker or hurrying away from the automatic shut-down key. Since the person he was talking to was actually someone who went INTO the system, he decided to play it smart and wait for further information. As if the little Digimon was reading his thoughts, she continued. "It was bound by chains, looking miserable for most of the time I spied on it, at least until some green data started to surround its body. Whatever it is, it shouldn't be trapped on your computer!"

"So...You are saying that a Digimon, which is apparently bound to the server, is a Virus type Digimon?"

"Uh...no. I got my leaves crossed." Budmon replied with a lightly humored tone in her voice. "What I meant to say was, you know what? Just turn on your laptop and I'll show you!" Brief nodded, pulling his laptop out of his carrier bag and turned it on. He placed it on his lap, carefully moving his legs so it would stay balanced as he rummaged through the bag for the cord that would connect the Digivice to it, and, for reasons unknown, found himself laying on his back with a burning sensation itching around his face.

"Ow, ow, ow! What happened?" He grabbed what remained of his water and poured it on his face, smiling to himself as the cool, crisp liquid soothed the heat his face developed to a berable level, and waited for most of the water to drip off before looking at his laptop. No damage seemed to be done to it, and he didn't smell any burnt circuits, so what happened to make his face burn to such a degree? _'Was it a Ghost attack?'_ He looked at his bag and noticed that his Digivice, which he placed by his foot so he could plug it in to his laptop, and realized that Budmon was not only outside of its device, but had an odd, feral look on its face. "...Budmon?"

"A wild one has emerged."

-Author Note-

I apologize for taking so long to update this. I've been focused on several different projects, most of them being in real life, and have had to put this site on the second page of things to do. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to update my stories little by little, even if I have to update the chapters I have on my laptop twenty words a day! Oh, and as usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Digimon, or any references that come between the two.

Originally, this chapter was not only going to be much longer, but was to be the chapter where Budmon Digivolves to its rookie form, using Brief as a visual guide for her while purging the security system of some nasty spy programs. I decided to split it up into two chapters, as well as change the idea of what would be the cause of her digivolution, so I hope to write a successful battle chapter in the future. Now then, to answer some reviews!

**HotelKats:** I am quite happy to see that you gave this story a chance, knowing that one wouldn't expect to see the two together. I do have a good idea for Kotemon actually, so I thank you for putting him in my mind as well.

**NoirRenamon:** I can only hope that your comment was in good light, haha.

**The Fox Boss:** Thank you for your review, and it was from Wikimon that I even found out about Budmon, which inspired the story. Still, I thank you for reminding me about where my inspiration came from, which always brings a smile to my face.

And thank you, readers and followers, for taking the time to read this story. I don't know when the next update shall come, but I'll be working on my other stories, as well as starting to push out some new stories to get them off my head. Also, I am open to suggestions for Digimon, though I ultimately decide where each will go, such as an ally, enemy, or a semi-important character. So, until next time everyone, stay golden!


End file.
